


So Emotional

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yerim loves Yeojin.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	So Emotional

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by _So Emotional_ by Whitney Houston, hence the title. Also, I just wrote this in one go because Yeorry is fluffy and I love them, so it’s pretty short.

Yerim loves Yeojin.

It is the type of love that she cannot describe, for she herself has not grasped the full extent of it. She yearns for Yeojin in a way she has never yearned for anything else, and seeing Yeojin makes her heart leap out of her throat and into Yeojin’s hands.

Yerim has not comprehended how much she loves Yeojin, but she does not have a doubt in her mind that that she does.

* * *

Most would agree that Yerim is cheerful—Yerim is kind, Yerim is sweet, Yerim is understanding. Most would think Yerim could not possibly be any brighter than she already is, but when one witnesses Yerim in Yeojin’s presence, the difference is more than fathomable.

Yerim becomes the definition of the sun. She shines, her lips curve into a wide, never ending smile, and her gestures signify how happy she is to be with Yeojin. It’s as if she can’t control her emotions around Yeojin; can’t control how much she loves her.

(Too bad it’s obvious to everyone but Yeojin.)

* * *

“Yeojin, I have something to tell you.”

“Huh? What is it?”

Yerim is nervous. She is aware of the possibility of rejection, and the toll this may have on their friendship. But when she sees Yeojin looking at her with both curiosity and concern, she cannot help but feel everything Yeojin makes her feel rushing into her at once: happiness, contentment, freedom, and so much more.

Yeojin makes her feel so much more.

“I love you,” Yerim says. The relief that releases itself from her body puts Yerim at ease. “I love you so, so, so, so, _so_ much, and—”

Yeojin barrels toward Yerim and tackles her into a hug, and they both fall on the ground. Yeojin grins and Yerim can’t breathe, and after a moment of just staring at each other, they smile and laugh and are just irrevocably in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
